


The First Time We Met

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven is always happy to spend the end of his work day with Spinel. Steven always had feeling for Spinel but never showed them. Until now...
Relationships: Jasper (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Everyday is the same

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here so if this comic is a little on the down side just tell me, I'll understand! I hope you like chapter 1. ❤💀❤

As Steven sat down he felt a tired sigh slip from his lips. Steven knew working at the Big Doughnut was going to be hard but he was getting tired of the same thing every day, always the same routine in the mornings.

His phone chimes. 

He opened his phone to see a text from Pearl to come home. He hadn't realized his shift already ended twenty minutes ago.

He put on his Jacket and went outside onto the boardwalk walking the opposite direction of the temple, facing the ground has his thoughts took hold.

Steven remembered the day in the temple before his first time working at the Big Doughnut.  
He could still hear Amethyst nagging him before he left for his first day of work.

“You scared?” Amethyst sneered.

“No.” Steven chuckled.  
“Why would I be scared?”

Pearl looked at him anxiously “You'll be safe, right Steven?

"Yes Pearl,” Steven said passively, “I'll be safe.”

“Ok then, enjoy your first day at the Big Donut!” Pearl said cheerfully

“I will!” Steven walked out the door to meet Lars waiting for him with Padparadscha.

“Hey guys!”

“Hi Stev-“ 

“I predict Steven will finally come out side!” Padparadscha shouted.

Steven and Lars laughed as they walked away. Padparadscha’s predictions may have always came the wrong time but was always enjoyable.

__________________________________

As Steven stepped into Funland Arcade, he remembers coming here all the time with Amethyst. He looked around for his favorite gem he saw her playing their favorite game, Meat Beat Mania.  
She looked so happy and energetic as her long ponytails went up and down, her humongous white shirt she was wearing over her form got untied, her fists where going side to side along with her-. Steven blushed as he realized his eyes had wondered on the pink gem. He walked up behind her. 

"Hello Spinel," Steven purred in her ear, "May I join you?" Spinel shuddered shuddered and turned around to meet his face.

"Steven!" She wrapped her arms around him twice holding him into a hug.

He smiled as he hugged her back. Steven's heart flutters whenever he was with her. He had never felt this before it made him want to hug Spinel and kiss her until she-. He blinked when he realized he had drifted off again. 

"You ok Steven?" Spinel asked.

Steven looked away from her as he blushed "Do you want you want to play a game at my house?" Steven said playfully.

Spinel nodded her head eagerly "Sure Steven!" she said as she grabbed his hand. Steven looked at her. So naive. He thought to himself as he walked her out the building and out onto the boardwalk.

Spinel jumped up and down with glee. "So what's this game about?"

"U-hm…” He blushed at all the things he could do now that he was leading her into the unknown, but he wanted to be soft on her so she wouldn't suspect anything. “Would you like to have a sleepover, Spinel?”

Spinel looked at Steven. She had lost herself in his eyes and was brought back to reality when he spoke. “Yes. Of course I'll have a sleepov’a!” She knew this was gonna be so fun.

As they walked into his house Pearl greeted them “Hello Steven and Spinel!” 

"Hi Pearl, Do you mind if Spinel has a sleepover?" Steven said with a half hearted smile.

"No not at all Steven, How about you two go to your room," Pearl waved to the steps heafing to his room, "I have to talk to Garnet about all the home world gem updates from this week."

When they got into his bedroom, Spinel couldn't help but let her eyes wander around the room even though it was dark in the room she could still see very well.  
Steven sat on the bed and looked up at Spinel. She looked at the pictures in his room seeing a picture of her in a flower crown laying down with Steven. 

"I remember this day like yesterday!" Spinel exclaimed excitedly. "This was the day we ran away from Pearl after that huge water balloon fight we both had years ago."

While Spinel talked all Steven did was look at her form while she talked never taking his eyes off her as she spoke or when she turned around.

"Steven…?" Spinel walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You look like your minds somewhere else."  
Steven looked at Spinels lips as she spoke.  
Something Snapped inside him as he grabbed her waist and pinned her into the bed. He looked down at Spinels spiral filled eyes.

"S-steven?" Spinel choked 

Steven bucked his hips into her, getting a squeak from her lips as he kissed her.  
Spinels form trembled underneath Steven as he let her arms go and glided one hand up her shirt and the other snaking her shorts off.  
Spinel had changed her form entirely to fit like a humans form. He took her shirt off now showing her new form completely. 

Spinel let her body relax, thinking Steven probably only wanted to look at her new form. Right? She did make this form for him but never really expected him to see it. Until now.

Steven glided his fingers around her abdomen, planting kisses on her neck. Spinel gasped and trembled.  
Steven's fingers slid into her without her even knowing, her flavor spreading onto his fingers. She was disappointed when he took his fingers out of her so early. Letting out a disappointed groan.  
Steven moved his head from her neck.

"Do you like that?" Steven asked. 

"Mhm...hmm." Spinel mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him, putting her head onto his shoulder. 

Steven was about to continue until Amethyst came up. 

"Hey Steven!" She called but then stopped in the doorway when she looked at them. "Whoah! looks like you two are having fun."

Steven and Spinel blushed and got off eachother. 

"Anyway. Dinners done, so come down when your ready." Amethyst said as she headed down the stairs. 

In a flash of light Spinel had her previous outfit on and got off his bed in a rush as she headed downstairs. 

Steven sighed. He had no idea what had just happened but now all he felt was embarrassment as he walked out of his room.


	2. A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Hey look a chapter 2!❤

Steven told Pearl that he had already ate that day and wasn't that hungry. An hour passed and all Steven could do is lay on his bed, his thoughts consuming him. Why did I do that? What does she think of me now? Does she like me to? "Why did I act like that, it wasn't me."

There was a long silence until someone came up the stairs. Steven didn't pay attention to Spinel as she sat next to him, facing the floor, until she sat on top of him. 

"Spinel?"

"We didn't finish what we started."

Steven choked back a gasp as he tried to get up but Spinel pinned him down from his legs. She circled the button on his pants. Steven shivered and tried to hold back his urges to grab her and be the top.  
Spinel unbuttoned his pants and looked back at Steven. He was terrified. Spinel moved his underwear just enough to get what she wanted. Steven grabbed her cheeks, his hands shaking.

"S-spinel stop." 

She didn't listen to him and coaxed his cock in her hands. Steven bucked his hips in surprise, gasping and quivering. Spinel gave him her famous one fang grin, as she started moving her hands.  
Steven moaned when she got faster, getting pre-cum on her hands. Steven picked Spinel off him and pinned her to his bed. She spread her legs and stuck a tongue out at him. This isn't right. Steven snaked her shorts off and bucked into her sending a wave of heat to hit them both. Spinel moaned and bit her bottom lip. As Steven worked his way in and out of her he kissed her neck.

"F-fuck." Spinel moaned softly." T-this is better t-than where we started."

Steven picked up his speed as the minutes got longer. He gave his all until he came into her core. He just laid there for awhile, letting himself get deeper as he came. Spinel panted as wrapped her arms around Steven, planting kisses on his forehead. Steven grabbed her calf and took himself out of her, and leaned over to cuddle in her embrace. Spinel started humming hoping it would help him fall asleep.

___________________________________

When Steven woke up Spinel was snuggling against his chest. He looked up to find Pearl standing in the doorway. 

"Hey Pearl, can you leave for a second so I can get changed?"

"Y-yea…" she said as she walked down the stairs.

As Steven changed Spinel got up, changed her clothes form, and started lovingly at Steven. When he was done he turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning Spinel."

"Hey, Steven..?" Spinel said nervously, "Are we dating?"

Steven smiled wide, picked her up and swirled her around in the air.

"Yes! Of course we are!" 

Spinel smiled tiredly "I love you Steven."

"I love you too Spinel."

Steven placed her down and walked towards the stairs, holding her hand. Pearl was pacing back and forth while Amethyst was in cat form around her feet, trying to trip her. When Steven and Spinel came down the steps Garnet stopped them. 

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙Hope you enjoyed even with the small chapter!💙


	3. Let's Talk

"We need to talk, Steven." Garnet said as she approached Steven. 

He held Spinel's hand tighter as he spoke.   
"About what?"

Garnet glared at him through her visors.   
"Never do that with Spinel. Ever again."

Pearl stood there, here hands trembling.  
"J-just go outside or something, I can't even-"

Steven bolted out the door with Spinel.

"Where are we going?"

"To check up on Agnes, I heard she was randomly crying this week."

Steven came up first. Spinel got distracted by a poster and unconsciously let go of Steven's hand. Steven walked up the hut Agnes called home, to find Jasper and Agnes in front of the door.

Agnes looked over to Steven "Oh hello Steven!" Agnes said as she took Jaspers hand. "I was just tellin Jasper here how she should take your advice."

Jasper looked at Steven "I-Its not like I would have said yes."

Steven always thought Jasper had a tough shell, but he noticed when she was around Agnes she became soft and thoughtful. He knew since Agnes reformed Jasper would become more calm.

"Hopefully that will be a yes some day!" Steven replied.

Steven felt Spinels arms wrap around him twice then get tighter. She then placed her head on his shoulder, giving him a peck on his cheek. He blushed brightly.

"Heya guys!" Spinel greeted cheerfully.

Steven picked her up by her waist to he could hug her back.

"Good mornin, I hope I'm not being rude but I planned on showing Jasper my progress on my project today." Agnes said as she turned herself and Jasper around. "See y'all later!"

"And it's time for us to go as well." Steven said as he carried Spinel to the boardwalk and walked down the path.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Big Doughnut, I have to work. Remember?"

A navie shock of realization passed through Spinel. "Oh. Why am I coming along?"

"I'm not having Garnet or Pearl chew your ear off, and before you ask, that was a metaphor."

Spinel snickered they walked into the Big Doughnut.   
"That would be gross if it wasn't." Spinel giggled.

Steven chuckled as he placed Spinel on the ground, took off his jacket putting on his work apron, and name tag.  
"It would." 

Lars came out covered in flour. He had just enough of Steven being late for work.  
"Steven, this is the third time this week!" He patted the flour off his apron.

"Then I'll totally do extra work today!" Steven said sarcastically as he went In the back, Spinel following. Steven got out out all the things he needed to make dough; flour, eggs, water, milk, butter, and yeast.  
As he finished making the dough he started softly needing into the dough, evenly coating it in flour until he could shape it. He looked over to the rutile twins who were screaming out in surprise. The doughnuts on the tray were caught on fire. Steven tried to stop her before they could leave to go to Lars. But he was too late.   
Steven looked around for Spinel and from the corner of his eye he could see she was holding a bucket of water. Oh no. Steven darted out the door as he heard Lars yelling.

"Ugh, your so stupid Spinel! I don't know how Steven stands you!" Lars lashed out as water dripped from his face.   
The doughnuts that were on fire were now crumbled and soaked on the floor.

Steven stepped between Lars and Spinel and started yelling at him. "Call my girlfriend stupid one more time! I dare you." Steven said as he grabbed the front of Lars shirt. "I dare you!" 

Lars pushed Steven off him as Steven punched him. "Asshole!"

Steven stomped off to go get his jacket as he took his apron off. 

"Fuck you Lars."

"Go fuck yourself, Stupid gem lover!" Lars said as he put his hand where Steven hit him.

Steven turned around to charge at him but Spinel held her arms out to Steven.  
"Will you carry me please?" Spinel asked  
Steven picked her up and bolted out the door. As he ran he remembered that Garnet and Pearl were still there.  
He turned his direction to the lighthouse. He slowed down as he reached the top of the cliff. He set Spinel down and collapsed onto the soft grass, panting into the dirt.

"Steven? Are you ok?" Spinel said as she sat next to Steven. 

"So they know what we did." Steven mumbled. He turned over to look at the sky and sigh. Spinel laid her head on Steven's chest, listening to his heart beating as his chest rose and fell. 

They could hear shouting from behind him. Steven grumbled as he laid on the grass.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled. "What do you think your doing?" 

"Relaxing with my girlfriend, what's so wrong with that?!" Before he realized what he said, Pearl shrieked with shock. 

"That's even worse than you skipping work!"

Steven sat up and crossed his legs. "Skipping work who said that?" 

"Jasper came by because Agnes had a problem and…OH MY STARS WE LEFT THEM!"

Garnet stepped up between Pearl and Steven then took her visors off as she got down to Steven's eye level.  
"I think you and Spinel shouldn't be making this relationship so fast.  
Just start off with holding hands, kissing, being there for eachother, cuddling, but absolutely no… what you did." She blushed at the last part.

Steven held Spinel in his arms. "So I can stay with her? I thought you were going to-"

Pearl screeched as she ran to the temple. Steven was very confused, but shrugged it off.   
Garnet got up and summoned her visors back on her face as she walked away grinning. "They never listen."

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️(Edit:I MIGHT DELETE THIS AND CHANGE THE STORY UP ALITTLE BIT, SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE TELL ME NOW BEFORE I DO!)⚠️⚠️⚠️


End file.
